Colomica
The Faction of Colomica 'Colomica:' The City-State of Colomica hereby declares herself a monarchical entity governed by one man with appointed government officers for organization if he or she deems necessary. Each man is expected to uphold the principles put forth in this document. Article 1: National Authority Section 1: The Monarch: Known as the grand wizard, the monarch determines the land plot size and location of each member. Additionally, he or she serves as the supreme judge in the case of a rap battle, poetry contest, or other form of sesquipedalian, harmonic, or literature contest. The grand wizard also decides whether to allow new members into the faction by his own personal discretion. All members including the grand wizard must allow for the personal rights of all members, as listed in Article 3. Section 2: A motion can be henceforth made to edit said document in the form of a bill, but must be submitted in the form of a poem within the boundaries of acceptable rhythm, although not necessarily rhyme, as to be decided by the grand wizard. If the grand wizard decides to read the poem to the nation, the majority of active members, as listed in Article 2: Section 2, must vote for said bill to apply. Article 2: New Members Section 1: A member may be added by way of application sent to the grand wizard either while online or away via a specified email. Once the application is received, the grand wizard must decide whether to accept or decline the potential new member. Section 2: A member shall be called “active” if he or she has been seen online by at least one witness within the last two weeks. If the member has not been witnessed online during that time, he or she will be considered “inactive” until henceforth seen. Section 3: All new members are to be treated equally within reason to older members, withstanding the right to storage room privileges, as seen in Article 3: Section 2. Section 4: The grand wizard or appointed landlord must decide upon entry where and how much space need be set aside as land for the new member. At any given time, the grand wizard may seize land as premium domain for the purpose of improving the faction. Article 3: Member Rights Section 1: Members are entitled to store property within their own plots of land either publicly seen or concealed. This property is not limited or taxed, and theft can be punished by permanent expulsion after a fair hearing as listed in Article 3: Section 3. If property is reclaimed by the landlord or grand wizard, an active member can have 24 hours to remove his property from the location after being notified. An inactive member does not require notification. Section 2: ''Members may petition the grand wizard or appointed treasurer (if available) for use of supplies. The grand wizard or treasurer may then decide if the supplies are to be distributed to the petitioner. The grand wizard may also decide to allow trusted members to have open access to the storage room for personal use only. ''Section 3: Members have the right to a trial as to be decided by the grand wizard. Fair trials may constitute a hearing of accusers against the accused. Alternatively, the accused may choose to hold trial in the form of a typed rap battle as to be decided by either the grand wizard or the appointed nodder. Article 4: Declarations of War Section 1: ''The grand wizard may at any time declare war upon another faction for the following reasons: -Offending property rights of this faction’s members as listed in Article 3: Section 1. -Attacking or provoking attack on any of this faction’s members -Disrespect or refusal of a rap battle -Personal wishes of the grand wizard -To obtain wealth or power as seen fit by the grand wizard ''Section 2: The grand wizard may declare war by issuing another faction a declaration of war. This declaration must be written in the form of a challenge utilizing both rhyme and rhythm. Offices: Grand Wizard – Highest office. Overall leader. Nodder – May be appointed by the grand wizard to decide hearings. Such hearings are decided by a nod to the favored party. Treasurer – May be appointed by the grand wizard to distribute supplies from the supply room Landlord ''– May be appointed by the grand wizard to distribute land to members Members Grand Wizard: Snoube Financial Dragon: Tormm Wars http://politicraft.wikia.com/wiki/Declaration_of_War_to_Prussia_Rap_Battle_(Final_Round) Officially at peace time with Republic of Sophia Ammendments '''Ammendment I:' Treasurer shall henceforth be known as "Financial Dragon"